Rasa
by Ayase Chiya
Summary: Ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang. Yang ia tahu, dirinya menyukai Haruno—Uchiha Sakura. Dan rasa itu akan selalu ada sampai kapan pun. [ShiSaku / CeeSaku]


**Standard disclaimer applied.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura, seorang _iryonin_ muda kebanggan Konoha. Dengan rambut berwarna unik tersebut tak sulit untuk mengingat gadis tersebut, apalagi dengan wajah ayunya yang membuat banyak laki-laki jatuh cinta padanya. Sayang, Sakura sudah memiliki tambatan lain di hatinya.

Sakura sedang berada di tenda medis besar yang di bangun oleh ninja-ninja medis dari Aliansi Shinobi. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah meja panjang, meracik obat untuk korban-korban yang berjatuhan. Rambut merah mudanya dikuncir ke atas. Wajahnya terlihat serius dengan kegiatan yang tengah ia tekuni sekarang.

Bisa dibilang, Haruno Sakura adalah _iryonin_ terhebat di generasinya. Kemampuannya telah melebihi gurunya sendiri, Senju Tsunade, kadang terdengar desas-desus bahwa kemampuan gadis Haruno tersebut sudah seperti Senju Hashirama, pendiri desa Konoha. Namun jika ditanya akan hal tersebut, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apa pun. Menurutnya itu berlebihan.

Sakura memasukkan racikannya ke dalam tabung-tabung kecil yang ia taruh di meja bundar dekat pintu keluar tenda. Ketika itu seorang _iryonin_ asal Kumogakure dengan rambut pirangnya masuk ke dalam tenda.

Wajahnya selalu terlihat serius kadang hal tersebut mengingatkannya akan tambatan hatinya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang tengah bertarung bersama Naruto.

"Shi- _san_ ," sapa Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya kepada pemuda yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun di atasnya tersebut.

Terlihat rona merah di pipi Shi, ketika Sakura tersenyum manis kepadanya. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu orang yang dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Haruno Sakura. Bukan hanya karena kecantikannya, namun karena kepintaran dan keahliannya. Awalnya ia hanya kagum, namun lama kelamaan rasa itu tumbuh menjadi rasa suka. Namun sayangnya, seluruh dunia _shinobi_ tahu tentang kisah cinta haru Haruno Sakura yang selalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke dan menunggu kepulangannya.

"Sakura- _san_ ," sapanya kembali, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pojok kanan tenda di mana ransel miliknya ia taruh di sana. Ingin mengambil beberapa barang untuk keperluan medisnya.

Shi sendiri termasuk dalam _iryonin_ hebat di generasinya, namun kemampuannya tidak sehebat Haruno Sakura, menurutnya. Pun begitu, ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk terus belajar dan menjadi ninja medis sehebat Sakura.

"Bagimana keadaan di luar?" tanya Sakura kemudian setelah ia selesai memasukkan antidote ke dalam tabung-tabung kecil dan menaruhnya di kotak darurat.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya," jawab Shi, ia tidak menatap Sakura karena sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya untuk ia bawa ke medan perang. "Kau tidak ikut bertarung dengan Naruto dan Uchiha-san?" tanyanya kemudian. Sedikit terkejut ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di sebelahnya, memerhatikan kegiatannya.

"Aa, aku akan segera ke sana. Shizune- _senpai_ memintaku untuk membuat antidote," jawab Sakura.

Gadis itu kembali memberikan senyum manisnya, membuat Shi kikuk. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Sakura- _san_ ," ucapnya kemudian yang hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Sakura. Ia kemudian keluar tenda dan berjalan menuju perbatasan medan perang dan tenda medis, di mana teman-temannya tengah menunggu untuk segera diobati.

Ketika ia sudah mencapai pasien terakhir, Shi melihat Sakura berlari menuju medan perang. Kuncirannya telah ia lepaskan hingga rambut merah muda sepunggungnya terurai ke belakang.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Shi melihat Haruno Sakura sebelum ia terjebak di dalam genjutsu milik Kaguya.

.

Ketika ia terbangun dari genjutsu Kaguya, mereka telah memenangkan perang. Kaguya telah dikalahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura.

Mengetahui Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang mengalahkan Kaguya membuatnya merasa bangga. Ia selalu berekspektasi tinggi jika itu mengenai Sakura dan gadis itu tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Namun setelahnya ia tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu lagi. Tidak ketika ia pulang ke Kumogakure dan menemukan bahwa dirinya telah dijodohkan dengan seorang _kunoichi_ dari desanya. Setelah _Yondaime Raikage_ dilantik, Shi mundur dari posisinya sebagai anggota dewan _Raikage_. Dan ia tidak pernah mengunjungi Konoha lagi.

Namun dari desas-desus yang ia dengar, Haruno Sakura ikut dalam perjalan Uchiha Sasuke. Keduanya menikah dan memiliki anak perempuan yang—ia sangat yakin—akan sehebat ibunya.

Ia pikir, dirinya tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sakura kembali. Namun suatu hari, _Yondaime Raikage_ mengumumkan bahwa ia akan mengirim beberapa _iryonin_ ke Konoha untuk mempelajari beberapa temuan obat yang ditemukan oleh Haruno Sakura—ah, tidak, maksudnya Uchiha Sakura.

Maka ketika ia sampai ke Konoha bersama rekan-rekan medisnya yang lain. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya, mungkin orang lain mengira bahwa dirinya antusias karena akan mempelajari temuan obat baru. Namun teman-teman dekatnya, yang sudah sangat mengenalnya, tahu bahwa Uchiha Sakura lah penyebab ia terlihat sangat antusias.

Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menemui gadis yang telah menjadi wanita itu. Dan bertahun-tahun pula ia masih menyimpan rasa sukanya terhada _iryonin_ bersurai merah muda panjang tersebut.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika ia melihatnya. Uchiha Sakura. Berdiri di hadapannya mengenakan baju warna merah khas dirinya dengan lambing Uchiha di belakangnya.

Shi berusaha tenang. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah antusiasnya pada Sakura. Namun usahanya gagal, ketika Sakura menatapnya ia menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

"Sakura- _san_ ," sapanya.

Sakura balas tersenyum. Senyumnya masih sama manisnya seperti dulu. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Shi. "Halo, Shi- _san_ , lama tak berjumpa."

Mungkin orang akan mengatakan bahwa dirinya berlebihan tapi ia tidak peduli.

Uchiha Sakura mengingat dirinya walau mereka hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Dan hatinya bergemuruh bahagia mendengar namanya disebut oleh Sakura.

Ia tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang. Yang ia tahu, dirinya menyukai Haruno—Uchiha Sakura. Dan rasa itu akan selalu ada sampai kapan pun.

 **FIN.**


End file.
